What the?
by Kitsune777
Summary: This is what happens when you sit three authoresses in a room together for too long.
1. And so it began

Title: What the?  
Author: XxShukketsuYume, Kitsune777, Hikari-kon Disclaimers: Not mine and the such.  
Author's Notes: This is a spin off of Mystery Science Theatre 3000, only for Yu-Gi-Oh characters, because I found such disgusting slash and other such fan fiction. shudder shudder  
=====================================================  
  
Rowenna and Joey sat down on the couch in their' living room, both sinking into the couch. Rowenna sighed and Joey just looked tiredly around the room. The two of them had just gotten back from long days at work, and, ironically enough, the both of them had an equal amount of jobs.  
  
Rowenna had tried very hard to be the big sister and take on as many jobs as humanly possible, but she had exceeded her limit with seven, and had a mini mental breakdown, at which point Joey refused to let her overwork herself anymore and picked up two extra jobs, added onto his McDonalds one. This had deeply aggravated Rowenna, but Joey would not hear anything else, and being his stubborn annoying self, would not let Rowenna argue. So she shut up.  
  
"Food." Joey gurgled from his position in the corner, and Rowenna looked at him oddly.  
  
"What do you mean, food?" She asked.  
  
"We need food."  
  
"You need food."  
  
"So do you." Joey snapped. "I haven't seen you eat in three days."  
  
"I eat at work." Rowenna exclaimed.  
  
"Sure. Now, which one of us is going to get up an' make the food?"  
  
"Your idea. You do it. M too tired to do anything." Rowenna slumped back lazily on the couch, her little brother attempting, and failing, to get up from his position. He laid back his head, growling in defeat.  
  
"I'm not that hungry anyway." He murmured, trying to look as though this weakness had not phased him. How did she do this and be so hyper? With more jobs? Joey thought. He suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards his sister, but snuffed it down, remembering that men' do not do that.  
  
"I hate you Joey." Rowenna said, heaving herself off the couch and tumbling into the kitchen. Joey heard the rumbling of pots, the sound of running water, and the click of a burner. Moments later a box was ripped open and something was poured into said pan probably full of water.  
  
She walked back out with two bowls of spaghetti about twenty minuets later, along with a couple of cokes. She put them down on the table, and resumed her I'm-tired-and-overworked-but-cooked-for-you-anyways-position on the couch. Joey looked at her, thankfully, but annoyed. "You didn't have to do that." He growled, picking up the bowl and shoving the food into his mouth hungrily.  
  
"You weren't going to, and you were going to bitch. So, yes, to save myself the grief, I did." She sighed, and lazily stabbed at the spaghetti, eating it slowly. "It sucks when you're too tired to eat."  
  
"How did you do this? With five jobs?" Joey asked.  
  
"Didn't sleep. Or eat. Much." Rowenna said, as though it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world. Joey gawked at her, but refused to actually respond, and thus shoved mounds of spaghetti into his mouth to keep it that way. He tended to say stupid things even when his mouth was full and he was putting so much thought into doing the exact opposite.  
  
Meanwhile, at Yugi's house  
  
Harpie Wheeler sat in her room, on her bed, staring into Mitsuchi's eyes. Why she was having a staring contest with her cat was beyond her, but she had nothing better to do, so the two sat across from each other, waiting for the other to blink.  
  
"Why are you having a staring contest with your cat?" Anzu asked, walking in and sitting down next to Mitsuchi. She stroked the cat slowly, scratching around it's ears. "Are you really that bored today?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I truly am." Harpie said, sighing. "I've stooped that low."  
  
"Who won?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Well, we've been staring at each other for about an hour now, so no one yet."  
  
"Technically you broke your gaze to look at me, so she won." Anzu said, sniggering at Harpie's defeat. Harpie muttered curses at the cat, and at Anzu for distracting her, but stopped as her companion glared at her.  
  
Something attracted the kitty's attention, so she meowed as to say, "Follow me, follow me!" And ran out of the room.  
  
The two girls followed the cat down the stairs to the living room, where on the what was once a couch, a very amused and unrecognisable girl was sitting. She looked about one year younger than them, with dyed black hair that was fading out, black jeans, and a black tee-shirt that had something written on it that they could not see. The entire living room was empty, which was confusing, seeing as there was a large amount of people living in the house.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Anzu asked, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Oh, a mutual friend." The girl said, smirking widely. Then all went fuzzy and the girl disappeared in shiny bubbles, or that could've been the fuzziness.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Yay. Chappie one. XD I'll post more soon.... not that you WANT me to or anything... oO; 


	2. Baseball

Uhm.... more!! Yay!  
  
=========================================  
  
Later, in a white room, with a large screen in front of a group of chairs  
  
Joey woke up, squinting. He was now in an upright position, which he thought he hadn't been in when he'd passed out, and was strapped to a wooden chair, which he was positive he had not previously been. He looked around with his limited vision, and noticed numerous other people, who he could not make out, in similar situations, and the only other thing in front of them was an enormous screen. There was no door.  
  
"Wha? W-where am I?" Now he was sure he knew that voice.  
  
"Harpie?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Joey? Did you do this you little-"  
  
"You know, I'm tied to a chair too!" He snapped.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Rowenna asked. Joey thought her voice came from his left.  
  
"You're here too?" Joey asked.  
  
By the end, Joey noted that Tristian, Mai, Anzu and Yugi were there as well as himself, his cousin and his sister. He also noted that they were all strapped to wooden chairs and had no idea why they were here.  
  
Suddenly, three girls appeared in the centre of the room, in front of the wooden chairs and screen. Two had black hair, and one was slightly taller, which brown hair. All were wearing all black, with different slogans on their tee-shirts, as well as assorted black, silver, red, and neon coloured jewellery. The one with fading black hair, who looked like the oldest, walked forward.  
  
"Heylo!" She said cheerily, smiling at them. "I'm Sarah, this is Hailey, and that's Brittany. Now, we brought you here for one reason. We're all very bored."  
  
"That's right." The one he assumed was called Hailey walked forward. She had the same accent he did. Ironic. "Now, we were sitting around, thinking, let's role play as Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but that wasn't going to work."  
  
"Role play?" Anzu asked. "Yu-Gi-Oh characters?"  
  
"Oh! Heh, right!" Sarah said, smiling. "Britt, you wanna field this one?"  
  
"Okey do. In our universe, you're all part of a manga series that we read obsessively even though there is only one out. But we watch the show too. Anyway, we role play, meaning act out as you all only with different and funny situations and original characters." Brittany said in a very business like manner. Sarah and Hailey nodded.  
  
"Thank you Brittany. Hailey, continue."  
  
"Right. Anyway, we role play too much, and we were too bored to actually think of plot. Then Sarah had an idea. Why don't we round up the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and submit them to fan fiction and see what they think? Britt and I thought it was a decent idea and rounded you up. So, ready to watch some fan fiction?"  
  
"Do we ave a choice?" Joey asked grumpily from his chair. "I mean, we are all strapped in an' all."  
  
"No, not really. We just thought we'd be polite." Sarah said smiling. "Now, which do we pick first?" She asked, turning to her companions. "The Joey/Tristian fic, or the Mai/Anzu, or the Joey shrine?"  
  
"Or the one where Yugi's really a girl?" Britt supplied.  
  
"What?" Yugi eeped from his chair. "Why would anyone?"  
  
"Some people have sick minds." Hailey shrugged.  
  
"Yeah! And since when did me and Tristian hook up?" Joey demanded angrily. Everyone except Joey and Tristian laughed heartily.  
  
"I say we read that one first!" Rowenna voted.  
  
"Here here!" Harpie said.  
  
"Right. Seeing as no one but the two characters involved objects, roll tape!" Sarah said, pointing to Brittany, who was now behind a suddenly appearing overhead, and fan fiction sprawled out on the screen.  
  
Joey laid on his bed at Yugi's house, sighing. His mind was racing with thoughts about him. He longed so to kiss him. Yes, Tristian was the only person he could let his guard down with. The only person he didn't have to be hard boy with. He was the only one he loved.  
  
Tristian walked in, clad in only boxers, his eyes lustful. "I believe we made an arrangement Joey." He said. Joey pretended to cower in fear.  
  
"No Tristian, I didn't think we had!" He said in fake shock. Tristian jumped on top of him, covering him in kisses.  
  
"Oh, I missed this so much." Tristian said, sighing. Joey groaned as his best friend kissed his neck and moved his hands towards his thighs at the same time.  
  
"Oh, Tristian!" Joey moved his hands up and down the boy's back, leaning in towards his body. "Can we?"  
  
"Play baseball? Of course Joey." Tristian said, smirking. "Do you want catcher or pitcher?"  
  
"Both." Joey breathed, as Tristian lifted the shirt off his back. Joey helped him pull of his jeans, and the two rolled around in bed, removing garments of clothing as they did so.  
  
"Joey, get on your belly." Tristian said smirking. "I'll be the pitcher after."  
  
"Oh, oh yes!" Joey exclaimed, as Tristian pitched and Joey caught.  
  
"Tristian, yes!"  
  
"Whatdya think?" Hailey asked, laughing at Joey and Tristian's looks of disgust. Everyone else was laughing so hard that they almost broke the straps that bound them in.  
  
"That was... beautiful." Rowenna said through sniggering.  
  
"Shut up." Joey snapped.  
  
"Oh! Tristian! Yes!" Rowenna mimicked. The room burst out laughing.  
  
Joey nearly broke the bondage straps, growling in his older sister's direction. However, he was bound to the chair, and therefore was thrown back into the wooden chair. It fell over, and he hit his head on the white concrete floor.  
  
"You really shouldn't do that." Sarah said, walking over and righting his chair. Joey glared at her.  
  
"You really shouldn't show that." He growled.  
  
"Joey, if you don't stop growling at people I'll pull up the one where you and him role play..." Brittany said.  
  
"Eep!" Joey said, shutting up.  
  
"Are you gonna show more of that?" Harpie asked. "Because, as funny as it is, I think I'll need a bucket."  
  
"Only if it's requested. Any more takers for Joey/Tristian?" Hailey asked. "I mean, I know it's wrong, but it's funny watching them." She said, waving at the two who were turning green with disgust, then red with anger.  
  
"It's like a Christmas tree!" Sarah said cheerily. "Whoo! Do it again!"  
  
"Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed. The two stopped.  
  
"Alright, more Joey/Tristian?" Sarah asked, more business like. She took a vote. "More it is!"  
  
"Can't we count as double what they count for?" Joey asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Tristian and Joey were laying together amid the mass of sheets and blankets that was once Joey's bed. Joey had his head resting on the taller boys mid drift, sleeping. Tristian was running his fingers through the thick blonde matt that was Joey's hair.  
  
They laid like this for sometime, neither wanting to move, or if they did, making no actual actions to show this desire. Tristian decided it was time to wake up his lover, and kissed him deeply on this lips, prying his mouth open with his tongue, exploring Joey's mouth. Joey kept his eyes closed but returned the favour and his tongue became suddenly active.  
  
"Hmm... Joey, Joey I have to go."  
  
"Why?" Joey whined, flashing the puppy dog eyes. "Can't we just lay like this forever?"  
  
"I would NEVER say ANYTHING that CORNY!" Joey shouted. "Stop it now!"  
  
"Oh really now?" Hailey asked, pulling out her copy of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga. She flipped to random page and began to read.  
  
"Friendship?" Joey's face turned bright red.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Now, what was that about not being corny Joey?" Sarah asked.  
  
Ah... the torture... .; Please reveiw? You ARE allowed to say that it's horrible... it's just that... those reviews.... will be ignored... yeeeahh... heh... More shall be posted soon. I love it... =D hehehe... 


End file.
